Zekrom
|-|Zekrom= |-|Overdrive= Summary Zekrom (Japanese: ゼクロム Zekrom) is a dual-type Dragon/Electric Legendary Pokémon. Along with Reshiram and Kyurem, it is a member of the Tao trio, which exists in the legends of the Unova Region. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-B, likely 4-B Name: Zekrom Origin: Pokémon (Pokémon Black and White) Gender: Genderless Age: Thousands of years old Classification: Pokémon, Legendary Pokémon, Deep Black Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, True Flight, Telepathy, Weather Manipulation, Limited Telekinesis, Lightning Manipulation, Rock Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Rage Power and Berserk Mode (Via Outrage), Sound Manipulation, Durability Negation, Longevity, Negation and Resistance Negation (Teravolt negates abilities and effects that would prevent it from cause damage), Immunity to Paralysis, Energy Manipulation, Minor Power Nullification of shared abilities via Imprison, Possibility for Statistics Amplification and Paralysis Inducement, Resistance to Steel, Fire, Water, and Grass Type moves, Even greater resistance to Electric and Flying Type moves, Statistics Reduction, Biological Absorption (Anyone close enough to Zekrom when it becomes the Dark Stone is absorbed into it), Breath Attack Attack Potency: At least Planet level, likely Solar System level (Superior to base Kyurem, and is said to have world destroying powers. More powerful than Mega Rayquaza, Deoxys and Mega Mewtwo X/Y). It can ignore durability to some extent with Dragon Rage Speed: Massively FTL+ (Superior to Genesect) Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Pushed and carried a giant castle along with Reshiram) Striking Strength: At least Planet Class, likely Solar System Class Durability: At least Planet level, likely Solar System level (Took a beating from Reshiram, whom it is equal to) Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range. Planetary with certain moves of various types. Standard Equipment: Dragon Gem (Boosts the power of Zekrom's first Dragon-type move by 30%) Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Zekrom is weak Ground, Dragon, Ice and Fairy Type moves. Outrage leaves Zekrom confused although it will eventually snap out of it. The Dragon Gem is single use. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Teravolt: Moves can be used on the target regardless of its Abilities. * Fusion Bolt: '''One of Zekrom's signature moves. Zekrom surrounds itself in a giant sphere of light blue electricity and slams into the opponent. This move’s power is increased when influenced by Fusion Flare or Blue Flare. * '''Bolt Strike: '''One of Zekrom's signature moves. Zekrom surrounds itself with a great amount of yellow electricity and charges its target. This may also leave the target with paralysis. * '''Thunder: Zekrom fires off a massive bolt of electricity from its body. It may also cause paralysis. Its accuracy is increased under rain but decreased under sunny conditions. * Charge Beam: Zekrom fires off a beam of electricity. It may raise its special attack. * Dragon Breath: Zekrom fires off a hazy stream of purple energy from its mouth. It may also cause paralysis. * Zen Headbutt: Zekrom focuses some psychic power into an orb just above its head and headbutts the opponent. It may also cause them to flinch. * Thunder Fang: Zekrom coats its fang with electricity and bites the opponent. It may cause paralysis and also cause the opponent to flinch. * Dragon Claw: Zekrom coats its claws with energy and then slashes at the opponent with them. * Imprison: Using a psychic power, Zekrom creates a seal on itself that prevents the opponent from using any moves they share with it. * Hyper Voice: Zekrom lets off an extremely loud roar that damages the opponent. It also bypasses moves like Substitute. * Crunch: Zekrom coats its fangs in a dark energy and the crunches the opponent with them. It may also lower their defense. * Thunderbolt: Zekrom fires off a bolt of electricity that may paralyze the opponent. * Dragon Rage: Zekrom fires off a blue flame of energy that deals consistent damage. * Slash: Zekrom slashes at the opponent with its claws. It has a high chance of dealing critical damage. * Outrage: Zekrom attacks and rampages for a while. If there are multiple opponents each series of attacks will directed to one at random. It leaves Zekrom confused afterwards. * Ancient Power: Zekrom manipulates nearby rocks with an ancient power and hurls them at the opponent. This may also raise all of its stats. * Noble Roar: Zekrom lets out a noble roar which intimidates the opponent causing their offenses to drop. * Giga Impact: Zekrom surrounds itself with energy and tackles the foe with extreme force. Given that the likes of Kyogre and Groudon lack the need to recharge after Hyper Beam, Zekrom may very well be capable of the same with this attack. * Light Screen: Zekrom sets up a psychic screen around itself and its allies which halves the damage of incoming non-physically based attacks. Gallery sample_1c303945v08ce6d0f18f8a99452548c99.jpg|Zekrom with N maxresdgefault (1).jpg 1469906818625.gif 453px-644Zekrom-Activated.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Reshiram (Pokémon) Reshiram's Profile Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Electricity Users Category:Dragons Category:Flight Users Category:Monsters Category:Psychics Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Nintendo Category:Telepaths Category:Weather Users Category:Earth Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Sound Users Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Rage Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Berserkers Category:Genderless Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4